Recently, while electronic devices become multifunctional, electronic devices with better portability have higher competitiveness. For example, users prefer electronic devices that are slimmer, lighter and smaller while having the same functions. Therefore, electronic device manufacturers are competing to develop electronic devices that are slimmer, lighter and smaller while having the same or better functions. In addition, the electronic device manufacturers are making an effort to develop electronic devices that are slimmer and have higher durability.
As part of the effort, while the external appearance and internal frames of electronic devices have been formed of plastic material, plastic frames are replaced with metal frames that are stronger than the plastic frames. This is because the metal frame may be formed thinner than the plastic frame, and the metal frame has higher durability than the plastic frame, while they have the same thickness. Also, by using a metal material (e.g., aluminum, Stainless Steel (STS), or Steel Use Stainless (SUS)) that is as light as a plastic material, the drawbacks of the metal material against the plastic material are gradually remedied.
In recent electronic devices, a frame or a portion of the external appearance of an internal main frame, which is die-cast and is formed of a metal material (e.g. mainly magnesium), is insert-molded with a plastic material. Thus, by using an internal metal frames formed of the metal material, components of devices, such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) modules and battery packs, may be securely supported and may securely withstand an external impact.
However, such a metal main frame should have a predetermined thickness satisfying a minimum injection thickness, which hinders the slimness of electronic devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.